I would be stronger than that
by attalanta
Summary: We all think we'd be stronger now see it through Rahnes eyes WARNING Spousal abuse
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: the only two I own are Patrick and baby Moira, don't sue me all you'll get is some old text books and tuition bills. Warning this work of fiction contains mention of abuse please be warned and this work is meant for mature readers also, I mean no belittlement to abused women.  
  
The first thing Ororo was aware of as she entered the small house was how quiet it was, she hadn't seen Rahne in months not since Baby Moira was born. She had heard Rahne's call to come in, but where was she. Just then Rahne walked out of the bedroom shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
Ororo-"Rahne, is everything all right?"  
  
Rahne-"Aye, I'm glad to see ya; it's been near 3 months."  
  
Ororo-"Child, what is wrong? Is it the baby?"  
  
Rahne-"No, no Moira's fine fat and healthy, it's I, I threw Patrick out."  
  
Ororo- "When, are you alright?"  
  
Rahne-"Yesterday, yur not mad? Disappointed? "  
  
Ororo- "No I am here for you, child what happened?"  
  
Rahne - "He, he hit me"  
  
Ororo's eyes rolled slightly a white sheen covering them, and a small bit of thunder rumbled Ororo- "what, how long has he"  
  
Rahne-" Twas just the once, but I know what can happen, he was angry, I was out running in half wolfen form and I was nearly caught he was a bit drunk and he hit me here in the shoulder, he pulled back and apologized immediately. I told him to leave or the babe and I would. He didn't even make a fuss."  
  
Ororo-"you want to take him back? "  
  
Rahne-"Aye I do, but I told him last night not unless he sees a counselor. And I mean it."  
  
Ororo-"I am glad to hear it, maybe the therapy will help. Rahne you know you always have family "  
  
Rahne-"Aye, Moira's just about awake would you like ta hold her?"  
  
Ororo- "Very much."  
  
Two weeks later Rahne sat in a therapist's office having left little Moira at the mansion, she and Patrick sat with the counselor.  
  
Counselor-"Well I must say I'm glad to see a couple who seeks help right away, true it was only one indiscretion, however it could have escalated or ended a family and I hate to see that happen. As I said you seem on the right track and I understand money is an issue, in these last two sessions I have seen that you both want to work on your problems. So I'll leave further sessions up to you"  
  
Rahne-"I, I dunno, I want to trust ya Patti, but"  
  
Pat-"I know luv, tis hard, I think we should stop the sessions for now, but I want to come home I miss you and miss my wee girl."  
  
Rahne-"Two weeks ya cn come back fer two weeks and we'll see hoow it goes, but I won't turn into a battered wife I've seen it, I grew up fer my first 11 yrs bein told I didn't count I won't let Moira grow up that way." 


	2. freedom and family

Chapter two: sorry it's taken so long ideas just wouldn't put themselves together  
  
Rahne lifted her crying 8 month old from her crib, wincing as the girl's leg hit her bruised rib.  
  
Rahne-"Hush now, mummy's here, it's alright my wee one."  
  
She laid her on the changing table and unfastened the snaps of her overalls.  
  
Rahne-"Och no wonder yur cryin if my nappy were that wet I'd cry too, but not to worry luv, mummy will fix ya right oop."  
  
She finished dressing the little girl and carried her to the living room where the pram was waiting with a warm blanket the girl's jacket and her favorite stuffie a little blue Bamf doll. Rahne quickly put Moira's jacket on her and strapped her into the pram. Covering her with the blanket and tucking the doll beside her. Then Rahne pushed a small over night bag onto the rack under the pram and lifted a hugely stuffed diaper bag and hooked the carrying strap over the handle of the pram. She quickly pushed the carriage out the door and locked it behind her. Then she walked quickly down the street to a small café and went inside. A waitress who knew her came to the door and helped her get the Pram inside  
  
Rahne-"Cosine thank ya, has a friend of mine come in yet?"  
  
Cosine-"A tall African lady, white hair?"  
  
Rahne-"Aye"  
  
Cosine pointed to a table off to the side of the café, Rahne saw Storm and lifted Moira from the pram.  
  
Cosine-"Go with ya, I'll put this around the corner."  
  
With a smile Rahne walked over to Storm, who stood to welcome her young friend and her Godchild.  
  
Storm's thoughts ~Goddess she has lost at least 25 lbs and look at those bruises. ~  
  
Storm -"Rahney, it's so good to see you"  
  
She handed Storm the baby and sat across from her  
  
Rahne-"When I first took Patti back everything was fine, then he hit me again, and again, I wanted to leave but e threatened to take Moira. Here in Scotland he could."  
  
Storm-"Come with me let us help you"  
  
Rahne-"Aye that's why I called, I packed a few things essentials fro me and the babe."  
  
Rahne followed Storm's gaze to a short figure just walking up to their table. He sat beside Storm and touched Moira's pudgy hand with a surprisingly gentle hand.  
  
Logan-"hey there munchkin, Rahne tell me the truth he hit ya?"  
  
Rahne-"Yes, but Logan I don't want ya to hurt him just I just want me and Moira safe in Westchester."  
  
Logan-"If that's what ya want darlin, somethin else?"  
  
Rahne-"I brought the necessities with us in the pram but my things, I'm afraid to go back with Moira, he has a lawyer ready to serve papers ta take Moira away from me, I've see tha Papers."  
  
Logan-"Don't cry Rahney, no one is taking my god daughter away from her mum, ya got that darlin?"  
  
Rahne-"Aye, thank ya."  
  
Alright that's it more coming maybe You need to review if ya like it or if ya don't Please let me know 


End file.
